Boys Don't Cry
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Their lives are planned, nothing is their choice. Rose and Christian are best friends in a summer camp for 'Troubled Teens' where they meet Lissa and Dimitri. They soon discover the secrets of where they are, but what does it all mean? OOC, M just for language!
1. Boys Don't Cry

_**Oh, Hey there! It's been a while. You look good! I am sorry about any of my other stories I have on the go right now, I have been busy with school work and it's my final year of high school and I have two classes with my ex. It's really irritating so I haven't really had time to write. If you guys like this please review. It tells me you want more chapters! Plus anyone good with dating advice please PM me as I need help :P I love you all! Now, on with my new story!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

We all thought that we were free, that what we did was our own choice. We were wrong. Everything we did was set for us years ago. They sat in the small room making sure we did as we were told. I thought that the love I felt for him was real, even when I knew the truth I clung onto that hope. I hadn't wanted three years of my life to be a lie, but it was. My entire being was a lie. My world collapsed when I found them, when I found out the truth of life, but our lives seemed to be the only ones controlled. It was disguised as a summer camp for troubled teens, it was really an experiment to see how their new computers worked.

**6 MONTHS EAIRLER**

"Be good Rose, be calm. You know how you get when you are angry." I rolled my eyes. My therapist said I had massive anger problems and should go to this stupid camp. It was really just a way for my parents to get rid of me for three months. My entire summer would be spent at this camp, instead of school I was here.

"Yes mother, I promise to not punch anyone in the face, at least not on the first day." She smirked. Janine didn't really care that I had an outlet for my anger, it was boxing until they closed the gym, as long as I wasn't out being a whore. I may or may not have been caught punching a class mate in the face after she said my sister died because I was too much or a bitch for her to handle. That of course was not the case, she was hit by a drunk driver. I stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag. I watched my mum drive off, leaving me here to fend for myself. I looked at the groups standing around. Two girls were giggling to each other. They were looking at me and I knew what I had to do. One of the girls looked like a doll, her blonde hair in ringlets and she wore some very slutty clothing, the other girl had long black hair and wore shorts that could count as underwear and a Nirvana shirt.

"Hey, I'm Rose." I put on my best ditz voice.

"Hey, I'm Mia and this is my friend Avery." The nirvana girl waved at me. The doll was the one to talk.

"So, now that we know names I want to ask you one thing, each!" The girls nodded, both slightly confused. "Cool. First Mia, why do you look like a doll I used to own before I ripped its head off?" Mia looked shocked, Avery smirked. What a true friend.

"I don't know Rose, why do you look like a slut?" Avery laughed, not a real laugh, a fake one that was obvious. I turned to Avery.

"Now Avery, name five Nirvana songs." She paused, I could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Come as you are…. Ummm" I laughed.

"Come as you are, Rape me, Smells like teen spirit, Polly, Drain me, Negative creep, Heart shaped box. Just to name a few. And to answer your question Mia, I never realized that grey acid wash jeans and a Portal 2 shirt counted as slutty." They both had their mouths hanging open as I turned away from them.

"Bitch." I heard one of them mutter. I spun around and looked Mia in the eye.

"You look like a 12 year old, don't try take me down a peg. I will beat you."

"Rose! Causing trouble already?" I turned to the familiar voice behind me.

"SPARKY! How's it been Fire Crotch?" He laughed and pulled me into a big bear hug. This man was very affectionate. I had known him all my life, he was a pyromaniac and I never stopped giving him shit about it. It was the best way to make him forget that his parents died. They were killed by an out of control fire, it probably explains his love for it. A reminder of the two most important people in his life. His brother's sister took him in, but has never been a real parent to him. She travels around a lot, since she's never home he throws a lot of parties.

"I'm good shortass, Tasha sent me here and I was gonna use it as a time to find a chick for the summer, but now your here and I can pick on you!" I laughed, he was always scamming on chicks. It was funny really.

"Better idea, let's pick on the instructors and those two." I pointed at Mia and Avery.

"Yea, it seems good enough." I laughed. "Hey, did your Mum tell you I would be here?" I shook my head. I never had a good relationship with my mother until Abe showed up. After he showed up again Janine seemed to calm down and realized that I wasn't the devil she thought I was.

"Janine and I are still on shaky ground after your last party." He rolled his eyes. I was caught drinking and she wasn't happy about it. "Did Tasha tell you anything about this place?"

"Not really ae. Just that it's new and a good place to start, especially for the 'Troubled teens' that we are. I mean, you with your anger issues and my love of fire it seems right for us to be here." I smirked at his 'Troubled teens' reference. I looked at the small group of people surrounding the bus area.

"So Sparky, why are they all here?" He gave me a knowing look. We had done camps before, we knew what we were doing. He pointed at the two bitches.

"Klepto and just straight up bitchiness." I laughed.

"So only one serious offence?"

"Yea, the blonde one just looks like she's here for her friend." It seemed true enough. He pointed at the lone blonde girl standing next to her bag. She looked really depressed. "What about the hottie over there?" I rolled my eyes.

"Trust you to objectify the only one who looks like they need to be here. I'm gonna say cutting, two or….three suicide attempts. She looks like a lost soul." He made an odd noise.

"What's your problem Flame-On?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna put me in the friend zone again?"

"What do you mean again, you never left the friend zone?"

"Fine, what about him?" I turned around and saw tall dark and handsome standing next to the loner. He was hot.

"Oh God please let it be violence, I really wanna get him all hot a sweaty whilst sparing off our anger." He rolled his eyes.

"You're a slut Rosie."

"Not as much as you are Sparks." I kept watching him. He was hot. He was about 7 ft tall, longish brown hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Suddenly his booming voice reaches all of us. He had an accent, Russian I think.

"Hello all, I am your instructor Dimitri Belikov but you all can call me Dimitri. I am in charge here so what I say goes. I am going to call out Bus Buddies. These people will be living with you for three months so please get along. I do not need to pull an aggressive off a Klepto today. So I have Avery with Haley, Melissa with Mia, Christian with me, Vailisa with Rose…" I zoned out after my name was called. So I sat with someone with an odd name. We all lined up to get in the bus. I saw that the loner from before was searching for someone.

"Are you…"

"Yea." Her voice was really soft. I nodded at her and gave her a soft smile. I knew she was a depression. She wore long sleeves in the summer, I really wanted to give her a hug. I leant down to whisper in her ear.

"They will check all of your stuff for dangerous items. If you have any just tell Dimitri now. It will save the embarrassment." She nodded at me.

"Thanks." I had made sure we were at the back of the group and saw her grab a blade from her pocket and throw it on the ground. "Saves me more embarrassment." I smiled. She was smart. I like it.


	2. Nothing Else Matters

**Hey guys. Welcome to chapter two! I wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed at everyone who favorited and followed this story already! I especially wanna say hello to XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX who has yet again reviewed, favorite and followed. You are awesome! Thank you for reading this guys. Reviews help me write faster!**

**Little-Miss-Music95**

"Get to know your bus buddy, you will be rooming with them. It is essential that you know this person. When we all get to the camp you will be shown your cabins, and more instructions will be given then. We will be searching the bags of… Rosemary, Christian, Avery, Vasilisa, Hannah, Kara, and Aroha. The rest of you are lower risk, so the search is not urgent. That's all for now, let's go." The bus pulled out from its lone parking space and drove down the smooth road. I watched as the tall man sat down in the spare space in the aisle seat next to me. I gave Christian a look, we had no idea what this guy would be like. I really hope he wouldn't be a hard ass. I turned and saw Vasilisa staring out the window.

"So, can I call you anything other than Vasilisa? It's a bit of a mouthful." She turned to look at me and I realized how green her eyes really were. She held so much sadness in her face, it was heart breaking. There are two kinds of people in camps like these, those who turn off all emotion and become heartless bitches angry with society and then there are those who are effected by all of their past experiences. Vasilisa is obviously the latter.

"Lissa. You can call me Lissa." She was quiet. "Should I call you Rose or Rosemary?"

"Call her Rosie and she will love you forever." I shot Christian a death glare and he cracked up laughing.

"Shut up Sparky, I have stories about you that would put off any girl you try to score with this summer." That shut him up. I turned my attention back to Lissa. "You can call me Rose. Ignore Christian, he's an ass." She smirked at me.

"So, how did you guess I was cutting?"

"I have been doing these camps since I was ten, I have learned to pick up on those who are angry," I pointed at a girl sitting in the back with her hair over her face. She was shunning the world, but still making sure people knew not to mess with her. "Those who stole things," I pointed at Avery. "And those who don't want to be on this world anymore. I make it my job to change their minds. It was the sleeves, it's the middle of summer and you are wearing a long sleeved shirt. It's kinda obvious." She nodded.

"Why are you here then? You don't seem depressed, you don't seem angry and you don't look like you like to steal things."

"I have anger issues. I like to hit things and people seem to know how to piss me off. Christian is a pyro, fire excites him." I glanced at him, making sure he won't throw something at me.

"Fire doesn't excite me shortass. It's just interesting." I hadn't realized that Dimitri was listening in until I heard him laugh.

"Excuse me Dimitri, but what's so funny?" He looked at me and smirked.

"There is always a couple on these camps, I saw you two talking together before we got on the bus but I thought you were related or something but hearing you guys talk it's obvious your dating." I grinned.

"Oh darn, Christian we have been caught out. There is no need to hide our undying love anymore. I love you so much, will you marry me?" I was always a good actress, but I could hear Lissa laughing behind me. The look on Sparky's face was priceless. Dimitri looked shocked, he glanced at Lissa laughing behind me and seemed to catch on. "Just messing with you Fire Crotch. I've seen you naked, and I never want to see it again." The look of shock transferred itself from Christians face to Dimitri's.

"I knew you were a slut Rosie, never knew how much though." I looked towards the bitchy voice and found it belonged to Avery.

"At least I'm not wearing denim underwear Avery." She glared at me and I turned around and went back to talking to Lissa. A few minutes later I could hear something resembling a cat dying behind me.

"I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time

Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turning' and I'm feeling' kinda homesick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up"

"Oh god please stop." I turned to see Avery attempt to sing.

"Make me."

"Don't tempt me. Because I'm here for anger issues, and I haven't punched anything in a while" She seemed to flinch at that statement then return her slutty attitude.

"Fine then, I'll stop if you sing for all of us." I looked at Christian and smirked.

"Go Rose!" I could see the others on the bus obviously hoping I would be better than her, or kick her ass. I really wanted to kick her ass.

"Any requests?" I glanced around and saw a depressive putting her hand up. I pointed at her and she got the message.

"Nothing Else Matters." I shot her a smile, she couldn't have picked a better song.

"So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

I never opened myself this way

Life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters

Yeah, trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know

So close, no matter how far

Couldn't be much more from the heart

Forever trusting who we are

And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do

Never cared for what they know

And I know, that's right

Never opened myself this way

And life is ours, we live it our way

All these words I don't just say

And nothing else matters, yeah

Trust I seek and I find in you

Every day for us something new

Open mind for a different view

And nothing else matters

Never cared for things they say

Never cared for games they play

I never cared for what they do

I never cared for what they know

And I know, yeah yeah yeah" There was a hushed silence from everyone. Christian started clapping and soon everyone joined in.

"She wasn't that good." I shot a glare at Avery and Mia as they started laughing. It's not my fault that my fist happened to hit her jaw.


	3. All Along The Watchtower

_**Well hello again! It hasn't been very long and I want to thank all those who read and reviewed the last chapter. One of my reviews from pure1ruby. OMG! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME LAUGH! That was the best review of all time. I am going to do a best review of the last chapter thing and its open until I post the next chapter so to all those who want to read pure1ruby's review it was "**__**lol! make her beat the shit out of avery! the bitch needs a lesson ;P" Shout out to the usual suspects. I love you all!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

I don't remember how many times I hit Avery, I wasn't really aware I was actually hitting her until I felt strong arms warp around my waist. A voice was soothing me as I realized I had relapsed.

"Успокойтесь Роза, она того не стоит. Просто дыши Роза." I stopped struggling against the hold and took a deep breath. The grip let go and I turned to see Dimitri behind me. Mia was picking up Avery, but Avery shrugged her off.

"You little bitch, no wonder your mother sent you here. She couldn't wait to get away from you, so she sent you too this pathetic excuse for a camp with these losers. You are such a slutty bitch that nobody wants you here. Not even your friend who is obviously so desperate for a friend he chose you." She was smirking at Mia. I took a second to let what she saying sink in. The sad fact is, she was right. About everything. Janine didn't want me, Christian only puts up with me and he's the only friend I have here. I wasn't going to let her know that though.

"Yet again Avery may I remind you, I am not the one wearing denim underwear. To be honest with everyone here, I still have my V-Card. So before you go around calling people sluts, remember that they could always be on the precipice of punching you in the face. So think about your reply carefully, because if I really wanted to hurt you not even Dimitri could pull me off you." Her mouth hung open. She was shocked. Everyone on the bus was silent. I looked over at Christian, hoping he would defend his honor. She essentially called him a fake friend. He looked in shock. I went to sit down and ignore the intimidating stares of everyone around me, try to last the next three months on my own.

"Actually Avery, Rose has been my best friend since I started going to these camps and she is the most honest person I can think of. The fact that you obviously feel threatened by her just proves how pathetic you really are. Maybe it's time for you to stop being a total bitch and start being a real human being."

"And why am I feeling threatened by her?" The emphasis on 'her' pissed me off. It was like I was the scum on the bottom of her shoe. I rolled my eyes, why does this girl piss me off so much? I have met so many girls like her yet Avery just seems to get on that last nerve.

"Because she's fucking hot." I heard some guy from behind me pipe up. I turned and gave him a man-eating grin. He was cute, short brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Plus she's a gamer, so that put's any girl up like 50 levels." I laughed at that.

"Nice." He smirks at me. I look at Avery and notice her glaring at me.

"What about her makes her 'hot'?"

"Well, her hair doesn't have split ends, her ass is fine, her skin looks soft not dried out, she's not wearing makeup, her skin looks like the inside of an almond, it's obviously her natural hair colour." Her hand shot up to touch her roots, she glared at the boy behind me more and sat down in a grump. I turned and sat down looking at a shocked Lissa.

"Does this always happen?" I shook my head.

"Not on the first day. Normally day two." She laughed and I looked over to Dimitri. "What's my punishment oh wise one."

"Sucking up won't help you. We are going to do some training, every morning at 6:30 until 8 then every evening from 7:30 until 9. That should keep you out of trouble. By the way your left hook was a little weak. I can help you knock someone like her out one day." He winked at me and Christian gave me a high five. I sat back in my seat and got to know Lissa a little bit better.

3RD PERSON POV

"Are we all set up for this boys?" A slight cough was heard throughout the room, getting the attention of the man in the coat. "And girl." The room was always quiet at this point, like respect for the experiment.

"Sean, wait until they are through the pass then shut down the exits. Allow birds to fly through and we need to keep the 'wildlife' in. Who has the plan?" A young girl shouted through the silence. Her power was obvious from her higher chair. The big red throne she sat in stood out from the rest. Her long red hair was tied back this time, keeping it off her face so she could do what she needs. Her desk looked over the ones belonging to her co-workers. The screen's set up around the room were watching every room, every area used by the 'camp'. Two men sat in chairs around the room, computer screens hiding their faces from new comers. The youngest one's desk looked brand new, no photos of family members, nothing to show who owned it except for a single coffee mug with a name in capital letters 'JOE'. The older man had his desk cluttered with photos of his family. A young girl smiling with the younger man on one side of his desk, the other filled with pictures of a cookie cutter family. The lies behind the pictures were evident in the old man's eyes.

"I have the plan." The older man claimed. "They are to all get to the camp safely except for the Provocateur who will be injured by the Flower. The Leader will feel something and the Fire will meet his one true love." The joking nature of the last sentence was evident to all in the room. They had been working together, doing this job for five years.

"Sean, calm down. This may actually be a fun job this time." They were all smirking. The female at the entrance to the room was baffled. They were talking nonsense. "Security, don't stress yourself out. This shall be an easy job. Your job is to make sure nobody gets in. Nobody but us anyway." The guard could tell she was a powerful woman by the way she spoke. She hadn't slept her way to the top, she worked hard and it got her to where she needed to be. Now the lives of seven people, the rest are pawns in the story of 'the Flower'.


	4. House Of The Rising Sun

_**Hello my pretties, I am back. This may be the last chapter if I get no reviews for another chapter. So yea that wasn't a good feeling. I hope you like this story, please tell me if you do! I am sorry about not updating earlier, just cause life is hectic. It is my last year of high school and today I did the calculations, in 7 months I have my final exams. 7 months seems like a while, but I have spent 4 years at high school already and 8 years before that with bitchy people I don't like very much! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! Love you all!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

"Alright then, follow me to your rooms." I watched as the bus drove down the dirt road without us, we were finally at the camp. The wooden rooms were scattered around a field, all looking towards a bigger wooden structure. The field contained two rugby posts and two soccer goals. Looks like physical exercise was the main point of this camp. "Just some housekeeping first, no boys in the girls rooms and vice versa, dinner is at 6 p.m. every night, there will be inspections soon for those I said before….um any students caught out of their rooms after 9 will be punished. That's all, now this way!" Dimitri was concentrated at this point. Throughout the bus trip he chatted to the three of us and glared at Adrian the entire time. Mia and Avery were in the first cabin, then a tall girl named Hannah and her short friend Emma, then two girls dressed entirely in black who didn't talk the entire trip, then it was Lissa and I. The room was nice, there were two double beds on each side of the room, a bathroom with a shower, a massive closet, a couch and a mini fridge. This room was better than my one at home. I flopped down on the bed on the far end of the room and let out a huge sigh.

"This room is sweet! It's like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside."

"I know what the TARDIS is Rose, I'm not an idiot." I shot up and looked at her.

"You mean to tell me you know about the Doctor, saw my Portal 2 shirt and said nothing?" She smirked at me. "Clever Blondie, just watch out." She laughed at me and for the first time I saw a genuine smile cross her face.

"Well I need to have a shower. I feel dirty." She grabbed her suitcase and walked into the bathroom. I decided to shower after dinner and dove into my suitcase to find more appropriate clothes for the summer heat. I found a pair of shorts and put them on. I spotted my R2-D2 tank top and put that on. Feeling better in the humid room, I heard a knocking on the door.

"Coming!" I pulled the door open to reveal Dimitri. "Well hello kind sir, what can I do for you on this fine day?" He laughed.

"No, it is inspection time for you and Lissa. May I come in?"

"No boys remember." He smirked at me.

"Do I look a boy to you?" I shook my head, why did it feel so wrong to flirt with this man? Oh yea, because he's my mentor for three months.

"Um Lissa is in the shower so if you are gonna inspect things mine would be the best to do first." He nodded and walked over to my open suitcase. He started rummaging through my bag, making sure that everything was pre-approved. He grabbed out a docking station and made sure that the only thinking it was batteries and wires. He placed it on the bed side table.

"Thought you would want to play your iPod soon anyway." I nodded and pulled my iPod out of my pocket. The first song playing was something I wanted to listen to anyway.

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the 'Rising Sun'_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And, God, I know I'm one_

_My mother was a tailor_

_Sewed my new blue jeans_

_My father was a gamblin' man_

_6Down in New Orleans_

_Now the only thing a gambler needs_

_Is a suitcase and a trunk_

_And the only time he's satisfied_

_Is when he's all drunk_

"Nice taste in music Roza." I nodded. Lissa walked out of the bathroom dancing to the song playing throughout the room. She turned and saw Dimitri and myself watching her. She visibly blushed and hid behind her hair. "And nice moves Lissa." He smirked. She ran back into the bathroom and grabbed her suitcase. She must have noticed my bag open and realized what was going on.

"Here you go Mr. Belikov." She was so shy.

"Please Lissa, call me Dimitri. I need to search your bag for dangerous items." She simply nodded, the poor girl looked terrified. I watched Dimitri as he walked over to her bag and went through her things. I grabbed Lissa's hands and started dancing to the music. I gave her a smirk as she joined in.

_Oh, Mother tell your children_

_Not to do what I have done_

_Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_In the House of the Rising Sun_

_Well, got one foot on the platform_

_The other foot on the train_

_I'm going back to New Orleans_

_To wear that ball and chain_

We started singing along, ignoring Dimitri's presence. I glanced over to him and saw him watching us. I gave him my man eating look, daring him to continue the song with us. The next chorus was coming up soon.

_Well there is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the 'Rising Sun'_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God, I know I'm one_

Dimitri's voice left a lot to be desired, he was off key yet the look on his face showed us that he didn't care. He was having fun and he didn't have a care in the world. It was good to see him let loose and not care. He seemed to have a tough exterior and I wanted to break it. I heard a knock on my door, breaking Dimitri from his fun side. Lissa stalked to the door, realizing that the fun was over.

"Hey Christian, what's up?" I looked at my best friend leaning against the door frame.

"I wanted to see if you guys wanted to game it up until dinner? We have a T.V and I bought my Xbox. I know you have games Rose. You wanna do this?"

"HELL YEA SPARKY! IT IS ON!" I ran to my bag and pulled out two controllers and all my games. Sprinting out of the room towards the bigger room. I looked back to see Dimitri and Lissa, walking behind us and looking confused. It's game time.

3RDPERSONPOV

"Ok boys it has started. The only entrance is closed off and it has started."

"Uh Paige, Something's going on." The woman glared at the man who had spoken out of turn.

"What?!" The harsh look in her eyes scaring everyone in the room.

"The Flower is not having feelings for The Leader. She is in the same room as The Betrayer and hasn't seen The Leader since the bus ride. This is not good."

"It will be fine. Wait until dinner and see what happens before we intervene. It's no biggie. Just…wait." The fear in Paige's face was evident. If another project went wrong, she would lose everything. She couldn't allow that to happen. Paige glanced at the two desks lower than her and was reassured in her power over them, her age wouldn't be a problem. She may be younger than Sean, but she still held a higher power than he did. Yet their boss knew of this situation and had a plan of his own. What would become of this situation, only God knew.


End file.
